


Лёнька

by WTF_History_2021



Category: XIX век - Fandom, Ориджинал, Российская империя - Fandom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_2021/pseuds/WTF_History_2021
Kudos: 2
Collections: тексты_RNC_21_WTF_History_2021_WTF_Battle_2021





	Лёнька

Ленька уныло тюкал молоточком по лемеху, на который время от времени опускал тяжелый молот отец, все еще крепкий и кряжистый, хоть и совсем седой. Мыслями же пребывал парень отнюдь не в знакомой до последнего гвоздочка отцовой кузнице. Он понимал, что жизнь сложилась у него чудо как хорошо, не в пример другим односельчанам. Видать, под счастливой звездой родился. Да и то сказать, парень он был сметливый, веселый да ловкий, такому, как говорится, сама судьба ворожит.  
В детстве Ленька обучался в школе, которую барин открыл в деревне, и оказался настолько сообразительным, что всю науку с легкостью постиг, а после и манеры господские перенял. И сам он был хорош, волосом черен, глаза светлые, лицо, на котором отражались все чувства, — приятное и правильное, но особую прелесть Леньки составлял живой нрав.  
Однажды он спас баринова воспитанника, провалившегося зимой в реку, и получил за то немалое вспомоществование, избу поставил, хозяйство справил, женился…  
Да все не то, мается Ленька, ума не приложит, чего ж его душе не хватает. И жена красавица есть, и сынишка подрастает, уж десятый год ему пошел, и работа ладится. Но понимал Ленька, что к иному душа его стремится, до сих пор не мог забыть молодого барина. Уж столько лет прошло, а до сих пор что-то сжималось в груди и сердце заполошно стучало, когда вспоминал, как во время игр прижимался он к Георгию. Как открыться решился, да не ко двору пришелся, только холодок пробежал между закадычными друзьями, и больше уж не было таких приятельских отношений. Да и после не раз ловил себя на мысли, что нравятся ему парни, но никогда больше он не решался сблизиться с кем-то, лишь один раз…  
Тут раздумья Леньки прервал голос отца, громко крякнувший: «Ну, вот и пошабашили!» Погруженный в свои думы, Ленька не заметил, как закончили они работу. Отец устало присел на колоду, закрыл глаза и, казалось, заснул, а Ленька вышел из кузницы, поплескал на руки водой из чана, умылся и, не утираясь, улегся на траву. Июнь близился к концу, трава поднялась высокая, и Ленька умостился на ней, как на царском ложе. Воздух вокруг пах медом: цвели липа и гречиха, зной к вечеру стал уменьшаться, но кузнец чувствовал себя утомленным. Он прикрыл глаза. Непонятное раздумчивое состояние не проходило, а как будто даже усиливалось. Леньке почудилось вдруг, что вот-вот — и все в его жизни переменится.  
И как будто в ответ своим мыслям, он услышал далекий топот, который явственно становился все громче. Кузнец неторопливо поднялся и, прикрывая ладонью глаза от света заходящего, но еще яркого солнца, разглядел одинокого всадника, промчавшегося по пыльной дороге, а затем свернувшего на развилке к кузнице. Ленька отряхнул налипшие сухие травинки с фартука и быстро пошел к приближающейся лошади. С нее соскочил высокий ладный мужчина с офицерской выправкой, приятными чертами лица, русыми гусарскими усищами и прозрачными, необычайно светлыми, глазами. Одет он был в черную гусарскую форму с белыми шнурами и красным воротником, которая подчеркивала его горделивую осанку. Голос у незнакомца оказался негромкий и приятный.  
— Здравствуй, любезный! Ты будешь кузнец?  
А Ленька смотрел на всадника и не мог вымолвить ни слова. И статью, и наружностью, и манерами тот настолько напоминал молодого барина, который когда-то приглянулся Леньке, что у него даже речь отняло на время. Вот уж, воистину, пути Господни неисповедимы. Незнакомец, не дождавшись ответа, подошел ближе и глянул внимательно на застывшего кузнеца, который, наконец, отмер и поклонился.  
— Доброго здоровья, барин! Прикажете коня подковать?  
— Да, сделай милость. Франко прихрамывать стал, боюсь, не дотянет до дома.  
Ленька подошел к внушительному вороному жеребцу, нервно прядающему ушами, ласково похлопал его по шее и повел в кузницу. Отец подхватился было встать к работе, но Ленька махнул ему рукой:  
— Не беспокойтесь, папаша, я сам управлюсь, а вы домой ступайте, время к вечеру.  
Старый кузнец знал, что ковка лошадей — одно из немногих занятий, которые сын любил и с которыми быстро и ловко справлялся, потому согласно кивнул и вышел из кузницы.  
Ленька подошел к коню и, ловко ухватив ногу за путо, поднял ее и осмотрел копыто. Сняв клещами старую подкову, копытным ножом начал счищать старый роговой слой. Работа была не тяжелая, но однообразная, и Ленька тихонько насвистывал в такт движениям ножа. Но, почувствовав чужой взгляд, поднял голову и увидел, что барин не вышел из кузницы, как это обычно делают хозяева лошадей, а, опершись о стену, сложил руки на груди и внимательно смотрит на Леньку. Да так смотрит, что от его взгляда что-то ухает внутри и дыхание сбивается.  
— Ладно работаешь! — одобрил Ленькино старание гусар. — Как звать-то тебя, кузнец?  
— Леонтий.  
Имя прозвучало так непривычно, что он тут же уточнил:  
— А зовут все Ленькой.  
— Ну, что же, Леня, будем знакомы! Меня зовут Сергей Александрович Уваров, штабс-ротмистр Александрийского гусарского полка в отставке.  
Ленька степенно ответил, что очень рад знакомству и, белозубо улыбнувшись, вновь занялся копытом.  
Уваров стал расспрашивать его о работе, о семье, и по его лицу было видно, что он приятно удивлен обходительностью и грамотной речью Леньки, чего никак не ожидал найти у простого кузнеца.  
— Не хочешь ли перейти работать ко мне в поместье? — неожиданно спросил Уваров.  
Рука Леньки замерла на несколько секунд, он поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на Сергея Александровича.  
— А откуда вы, барин? — задал он давно интересовавший вопрос. — Я вас не видел никогда.  
— Так я тут никогда и не был, — ответил Уваров. — Получил наследство, уволился со службы и еду теперь в свое имение Быково. Слыхал, наверное?  
Глаза Леньки радостно сверкнули из-под темной челки:  
— Так у меня сестра вышла замуж за тамошнего старосту. Получается, вы покойному Ивану Алексеевичу племянником приходитесь?  
Уваров кивнул.  
— Ну вот, видишь, и родня у тебя в имении есть. Мне такой кузнец очень пригодится.  
— Так ведь есть в деревне кузница, — немного расстроился Ленька. — И кузнец там знатный.  
Он поймал себя на мысли, что, пожалуй, хотел бы уехать к этому красивому барину, к которому испытал внезапно возникшую приязнь и симпатию. Вероятно, дело было в том, что он был похож на Георгия Васильевича, так до конца и не забытого. Но Ленька понимал, что дело не только в этом. Уваров обладал таким очарованием, что Ленька не смог не обратить на него внимания, даже если бы и не было никакого сходства. Военная выправка притягивала к себе взгляд, серые глаза под густыми бровями лучились мягким светом, а полные чувственные губы и холеные усы довершали приятную взгляду картину. Особо привлекала в гусаре манера держаться, спокойный, уверенный тон, было видно, что он привычен отдавать приказы, но в то же время чувствовалось неподдельное внимание к его, Ленькиным, рассказам и огромное обаяние, которое не могло оставить равнодушным. Ленька понимал, что это не молодой приятель по детским забавам, что ему-то он никак не осмелится даже намекнуть о своих желаниях, но расставаться с ним решительно не хотелось.  
В кузнице повисло молчание. Ленька подошел к наковальне и подогнал подкову под размер копыта, затем стал прибивать ее, и мимоходом заметил, что Уваров все смотрит и смотрит на него. Наконец, с последней подковой было покончено. Ленька устало выпрямился, снял фартук и подошел к чану. Умывшись, он повернулся и успел заметить, что гусар быстро отвел от него взгляд и стал ободряюще похлопывать Франко по шее. Конь отозвался на ласку тихим ржанием.  
— Отличная работа, Леня, отличная! Жаль, не удалось мне заполучить такого хорошего работника.  
Уваров полез за пазуху, вытащил кошель и, достав оттуда серебряный рубль, протянул его Леньке. Тот замотал головой:  
— Что вы, барин, ковка всего пятиалтынный стоит.  
— Не беда, я как-нибудь заеду, еще Франко подкую, — улыбаясь, произнес Уваров.  
Ленька снова отрицательно покачал головой, но Сергей подошел ближе, почти насильно вложил рубль во влажную ладонь Леньки, осторожно согнул его пальцы и накрыл своими. Его рука оказалась мягкой и приятной, и Леньке хотелось, чтобы он как можно дольше не отнимал ее. Он посмотрел на Уварова и увидел, как его глаза на мгновение вспыхнули, выдавая явный интерес, а губы приоткрылись. Ленька невольно подался вперед, на миг парню показалось, что сейчас непременно случится что-то особенное, вот сейчас… Но тут послышался голос отца, который разговаривал с управляющим, пришедшим узнать, как идет ремонт плугов. Лицо Уварова как будто застыло, тотчас же стало отчужденным и строгим. Он отпустил руку Леньки, взял коня под узцы и вывел из кузницы.  
Сердце Леньки сжалось в непонятной тоске, он провожал взглядом красивого барина и как будто прощался со своей мечтой, которая проскакала мимо, поманив сладостной надеждой, и скрылась вдали. За те мгновения, что Уваров держал его руку, Ленька успел почувствовать к нему сильное притяжение и теперь казался потерянным и обескураженным. Он думал о том, что, хотя, на первый взгляд, ему и везет в жизни, и ладится все, знал, что считают его счастливчиком, веселым и беззаботным, что было свойственно его натуре, но сейчас у него не получалось с привычной легкостью отмахнуться от тяжелых дум. Ленька настолько погрузился в невеселые мысли, что даже не пошел провожать Уварова. Но, к его удивлению, Сергей Александрович вскорости вернулся в кузницу.  
— Есть ли недалеко хороший постоялый двор? Боюсь, что из-за задержки я не успею дотемна добраться до Быкова.  
Ленька чувствовал, как к нему возвращается его обычная жизнерадостность и задор. Он тотчас же ответил:  
— Есть, но не близко, верстах в пяти, в Петровском, там еще почтовые кареты останавливаются.  
— А не проводишь ли меня, Леня, — попросил Уваров. — Дело к вечеру, темнеет, а дороги я не знаю, заплутать могу. За то, что потратишь свое время, уплачу тебе как за ковку.  
Ленька тут же замотал головой:  
— Я и так вами не обижен, Сергей Александрович. Сейчас только надену чистое и провожу вас до Петровского. Обождите меня тут, я быстро обернусь.  
Он опрометью ринулся в кузницу, стащил с себя замызганный фартук и, на ходу натягивая рубаху, побежал к дому седлать лошадь.  
За разговорами доехали быстро. На землю опускались сумерки, дневной жар спадал, подул освежающий ветерок, и оба путника одновременно замолчали, слушая убаюкивающий шелест деревьев и робкие, пока что, трели соловья. Ленька желал бы бесконечно ехать вот так бок о бок с Уваровым в эту дивную летнюю ночь, но уже показались первые хатки Петровского, и вскоре они подъехали к порогу трактира. Он вновь почувствовал, как стало тоскливо на душе от того, что сейчас расстанется с Сергеем Александровичем, который казался ему все милее и милее. Ленька поймал себя на мысли, что уже готов переехать в его имение, пойти подручным к местному кузнецу, хотя тот мог и не обрадоваться внезапно появившемуся помощнику, да сдерживала мысль о жене, которая находилась на сносях, и трогаться всем хозяйством в такой обстановке было никак невозможно. Было заметно, что и Уваров улетел мыслями неведомо куда, но после неловкой паузы, когда Ленька уже хотел откланяться и повернуть к дому, Сергей смущенно кашлянул и неожиданно предложил:  
— Не откажешься ли ты разделить со мной ужин, я, кажется, лишил тебя его, а когда ты вернешься, будет совсем поздно.  
Ленька в очередной раз почувствовал себя как будто на качелях: вверх-вниз, то уныние, то надежда. Прямо как в бане, мысленно хмыкнул Ленька, из жара в студеную воду и обратно в тепло.  
Он кивнул головой:  
— Благодарствую за честь, не откажусь! — и вслед за Уваровым спешился со своей мышастой кобылки.  
Чтобы не конфузить Леньку, Уваров деликатно велел накрыть стол не в общей зале, а в своей комнате. Сам-то Ленька никакого смущения бы не почувствовал, с малых лет привык к обществу графа и не раз сиживал за столом с молодым барином, но понимал, что сам Уваров чувствует себя неловко, трапезничая с кузнецом.  
За ужином Уваров попробовал еще раз уговорить Леньку переехать к нему в поместье, сулил выгоды от проживания в самом образцовом хозяйстве всего околотка.  
— Ведь при подобных перспективах человек такого склада, как ты, мог бы сделать себе приличное состояние. При такой живости ума, какую я в тебе наблюдаю, ты вполне мог бы быть, например… — Уваров задумавшись, провел рукой по лбу и тут же посветлел лицом, как будто нашел удачное решение:  
— Например, ты мог бы стать лавочником!  
Но Ленька печально покачал головой.  
— Заманчиво очень, барин.  
— Называй меня Сергей Александрович, — перебил его Уваров.  
— Очень завлекательно, — продолжал Ленька, — только не могу я, Сергей Александрович, — нет у меня таких средств, чтобы дом снять под лавку, товару накупить.  
— Так я ссужу тебе сколько не хватает, — взволнованно проговорил Уваров. — Я вижу в тебе все данные для толкового купца: у тебя ясный ум, приятное обхождение и чувствуется деловая хватка. Соглашайся, Леня!  
Ленька сам был захвачен подобной перспективой, это не в батюшкиной кузне молотом махать, да самому пыльным, потным, в окалине постоянно ходить. Он чувствовал, что ему по душе работа лавочника, там бы пригодились и его живой характер, и некоторая рачительность, и практическая сметка, поэтому предложение Уварова показалось ему Божьим провидением. Но тут же холодной водой его отрезвила мысль о жене. И не только из-за ее положения. Он вдруг понял, что неспроста барин так радеет о нем, ведь в деревне наверняка найдется не один смышленый юноша, который мог бы открыть лавку. Но Уваров упрямо хочет переселить к себе именно его, Леньку. Ошеломленный этим открытием, Ленька стал присматриваться к Уварову и не замедлил убедиться, что его невероятные подозрения оправдываются. Мужчина смотрел на него восторженным горящим взором, мягкая улыбка часто возникала на его губах, когда он обращался к Леньке, то более часто, чем это приличествовало, дотрагивался то до руки кузнеца, то до плеча, а один раз и вовсе положил руку на колено, хотя и быстро убрал. Ленька заметил только легкий румянец, окрасивший щеки Уварова. Это стало последней каплей для и так разгоряченного парня.  
Ленька как будто вернулся в тот день, когда они с Георгием заблудились в лесу и он решился объясниться ему в своих чувствах. Только теперь Ленька понимал, что все намного серьезнее и взрослее, что рискует уже не дружбой, как с Георгием, а, возможно, самой жизнью своей. Если это ошибка и совсем не те чувства, которые заподозрил он, руководили Уваровым, тот мог и убить его. Но рисковая натура заставила Леньку отважиться на отчаянный поступок. Он приблизился к лицу Уварова так, что мог разглядеть почти незаметные веснушки, рассыпанные по носу и щекам, и решительно прижался губами к его рту. Моментальный ответ заставил Леньку ахнуть, так силен был напор, с таким пылом Сергей бросился целовать его, что, казалось, он ждал только знака со стороны парня. Ленька понял, что его полудетское увлечение Георгием было лишь предвестником настоящего чувства, которое и настигло его сейчас. Как Розалинда у Ромео — почему-то подумалось Леньке, и он сам удивился, как вообще оказался способен хоть что-то вспомнить, когда желание охватило его жаркой волной.  
Было очевидно, что Сергей и сам так же сильно желал его, казалось, что он завершал некую инициацию, финальным аккордом которой было физическое слияние двух людей, души которых уже стали близки. Никогда еще Ленька не испытывал такого самозабвения, никогда ему не хотелось сказать своей Алене и сотой доли слов, которые он хотел сказать Сергею. Но он понимал, что слова сейчас лишние, все будет после. Пока же он жадными руками стал развязывать шнуры кушака Сергея и помог ему снять доломан. Даже без форменной одежды тот не потерял своей идеальной выправки, спина его была все так же ровна, широкие плечи расправлены. Ленька не сдержался и прижался губами к белеющей в темноте коже, которая оказалась мягче и нежнее женской. В самозабвении он опускался все ниже и уже касался губами живота, руками пытаясь нащупать застежки брюк, но тут Сергей потянул его вверх и решительно накрыл Ленькины губы своими. Целоваться с Сергеем оказалось невероятно хорошо, Леньке даже пришлось вцепиться в его плечи, так сильно повело голову. Он никогда не целовался с мужчиной, у которого были усы, молодой художник, который приезжал к графу и с которым у Леньки образовались недолгие близкие отношения, был гладко выбрит, поэтому поцелуй с Сергеем одарил его новыми ощущениями, которые Ленька счел весьма приятными. Кончики усов очень чувственно задевали его кожу, немного щекоча его и, казалось, еще больше усиливая и так бьющее через край возбуждение. Вдруг Сергей негромко застонал и резко прервал поцелуй. Задыхаясь, он немного отстранился от Леньки. Тот дрогнул, думая, что сделал что-то не так, но Сергей как будто почувствовал его беспокойство, он с такой любовью посмотрел на Леньку, что тот тотчас же успокоился.  
— Прости, я так давно ни с кем не был, не хотелось, чтобы все так быстро закончилось, — смущенно проговорил Сергей. — Ты настолько хорош, что я даже не предполагал, что твое тело так меня распалит. Я хотел бы быть неторопливым и нежным, искупать тебя в своей ласке, но страсть туманит мне рассудок и заставляет стремиться как можно быстрей к ее удовлетворению.  
Ленька улыбнулся:  
— Я никоим образом не пеняю вам за это, напротив, ваше чувство возбуждает во мне ответный жар. Пусть сейчас все произойдет именно так, как хотят наши тела, я и сам не хочу медлить.  
Ответом ему были сильные руки, которые тотчас же стянули с него рубашку и быстро лишили остальной одежды. Сам же Ленька все-таки справился с шароварами Сергея, рывком стянул их книзу, одновременно опускаясь на колени. Ленька не чувствовал никакого смущения или стеснения от того, что собирался сделать, больше всего он хотел, чтобы Сергей понял, насколько он желанен и как сильно Ленька хочет подарить ему чудесные ощущения. Парень приоткрыл рот и уверенно провел губами по члену Сергея, плотно обхватывая его. Он ощущал упругость и солоноватый вкус головки и легонько провел кончиком языка несколько раз по ней, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы обхватить губами как можно больше. Ответом ему был тихий, но такой удовлетворенный стон, что Ленька почувствовал себя польщенным и сам испытал невероятное чувство восторга, зная, что дарит столь сильное наслаждение тому, кто так ему дорог. Очевидно, Сергей не обманывал, когда говорил, что едва сдерживает себя, после нескольких движений Ленька почувствовал, как тот пытается убрать его голову, но Ленька схватил его руки и успокаивающе сжал. Он хотел именно этого, хотя раньше почувствовал бы брезгливость, но сейчас подобное действие было для Леньки неким актом, закреплявшим его принадлежность Уварову. Когда Сергей удовлетворенно упал на простыни, Ленька казался столько же довольным, он смотрел на него с непривычным чувством нежности и восхищения, ему казалось, что он теперь ответственен за то, чтобы Сергей был счастлив. А тот открыл затуманенные удовольствием глаза и потянулся к нему губами.  
После долгих томных поцелуев Ленька почувствовал, как нарастающая страсть туманит ему голову, довольно резко перевернул Сергея на живот и замер, залюбовавшись. Он не ожидал увидеть у мужчины столь совершенные округлые ягодицы. В упоении он стал осыпать их поцелуями, чего никогда бы не сделал, будучи в обычном состоянии. Член его напрягся так, что достаточно было любого прикосновения, чтобы тело охватила дрожь удовольствия. Ленька даже боялся, что этот конфуз произойдет с ним прямо сейчас, потому что Сергей взял его руку и медленно стал водить языком по ладони, а затем по пальцам, прихватывая их губами. Ленька даже не думал, что столь бесхитростное действие заставит его задыхаться от переполняющих чувств. Он понял, что медлить больше нельзя, еще раз провел рукой по совершенному заду Сергея, упал на мужчину сверху, придавливая к кровати, обхватив его руками, и напряженный член скользнул между ягодиц, не покушаясь, впрочем, на проникновение в сокровенное место. Леньке этого было достаточно, он ощущал упругость и нежность полушарий и, окончательно потеряв голову, сильно прижал их друг к другу и задвигался. Он ожидал, что его выдержки не хватит надолго, но не думал, что сильнейший экстаз настигнет его буквально через несколько секунд. Дрожа всем телом от пережитого восторга, он рухнул на Сергея, успев только шепнуть ему на ухо: «Люблю вас!»  
Какое-то время мужчины лежали молча, им казалось, что время замерло, и они наслаждались той особой близостью, которая возникает, лишь когда единение тел и душ было полным. Сергей легчайшими поцелуями прикасался к Ленькиной шее, а тот зарылся лицом в темно-русые взлохмаченные волосы Уварова, прикасаясь к ним губами и наслаждаясь их мягкостью. Тишину нарушало лишь пение сверчка за окном, да отдаленный шум из общего зала. Счастливые любовники не замечали ни царивший вокруг неуют провинциального трактира невысокого пошиба, ни грубые деревянные стены, ни жесткий матрас на кровати, ни более чем скромное убранство комнаты, ничто обыденное их не трогало. Но не в характере Леньки было долго молчать и лежать без движения. Завозившись, словно медведь в берлоге, он откинулся на спину, положил на грудь Уварова руку и медленно провел кончиками пальцев по блестящей атласной коже. Сергей ласково улыбнулся ему в ответ. Это заставило Леньку осмелеть и задать пришедший в голову обоснованный вопрос:  
— Вы поэтому так уговаривали меня переехать в ваше имение?  
— Я ехал в трактир с мыслью, что не отпущу тебя просто так, потому немного сконфузился, предложив отобедать. Ведь не обед был у меня в мыслях. А потом понял, что не хочу насильно… Ведь в твоих ответных чувствах я был не уверен. А если бы ты переселился ко мне, то мы бы с тобой подружились и, возможно, ты ответил бы мне взаимностью. Но не в том моя цель, чтобы воспользоваться тобой, милый друг, я сейчас более чем раньше хочу, чтобы ты жил рядом, чтобы мы виделись и могли наслаждаться обществом друг друга.  
Ленька довольно улыбнулся и стал прокладывать дорожку поцелуев на груди Уварова. Несмотря на столь деликатное положение, в котором он оказался с человеком, которого знал несколько часов, Ленька чувствовал себя весьма приятно и ловко. Но внезапно он замер и отстранился.  
— Понимаете, Сергей Александрович, мне сейчас никак невозможно переехать, — забормотал он, — жена моя на сносях, переживает сильно, да и тяжело ей будет сниматься с места.  
— Леня, посмотри на меня, — приподнимаясь на локтях проговорил Уваров. — Мне кажется, ты что-то не то говоришь. Скажи мне правду.  
— Да знает она, что за мной грех есть такой, на мужчин засматриваюсь. И про баринова воспитанника, который мне приглянулся, знала. Но молчала до поры. А как случился у меня пять лет назад грех с художником, что к барину нашему погостить приезжал, так и набросилась на меня с попреками да угрозами. Сулила, что, если еще что подобное заметит или люди донесут, то жизни не даст.  
Ленька в бессилии сжал кулаки и замотал головой.  
— А быть рядом с вами да держать себя в строгости не смогу теперь…. Не смогу! Думал, что как-то все уладится, а теперь вижу, что не поменять мне жизнь, как ни манило. Не судьба, видать.  
Сергей прижал к себе растерянного парня и стал ласково приглаживать разлохмаченные темные волосы.  
— Погоди, Леня, не впадай в отчаяние, все обязательно образуется, вот увидишь! Я понимаю, что тебе нельзя переехать сейчас, но я уверен, хоть иногда мы сможем видеться. Ты будешь приезжать к сестре и заезжать по дороге в мой охотничий домик. Он недалеко от имения, но в достаточно глухом лесу, так что можно встречаться незаметно для всех. А там твоя жена родит, и недосуг ей будет за тобой следить с детьми и хозяйством. Да и куда она денется-то от тебя.  
Ленька кивнул, не желая расстраивать Уварова, но понимал, что вряд ли выйдет что-то путное из их тайных встреч, все равно найдется кто-то, кто узнает, а там и до Алены дойдет. Он вздохнул, вспомнив опрометчивое обещание покончить со своими склонностями, которое жена заставила его дать. И он верил, что выполнит его! Но тогда он не знал, что встретит Сергея и почувствует настоящее, то самое, сокровенное, когда жизнь без этого человека становится бессмысленной. Ленька понимал, что, возможно, видит Сергея в последний раз, но, будучи не в силах огорчить его, не подал виду. Он поднялся с кровати, удивительно спокойно для самого себя оделся, повернулся к Уварову, уже сидевшему в нижнем белье, подошел, крепко поцеловал его напоследок, вдохнул волнующий аромат русых волос, улыбнулся и, стараясь принять как можно более беззаботный вид, вышел за дверь. Скрипнули ступени лестницы под Ленькиными ногами, затем все затихло, а Уваров продолжал сидеть как в столбняке. Наконец он вскочил, подбежал к окну, отворил его и успел увидеть в темноте всадника, выехавшего со двора. Сергей долго стоял и слушал, как удалялся в ночи стук подков. Такой же теплый ветер, как и несколько часов назад, нежно касался его лица, такой же соловей распевал свои песни, та же летняя душистая ночь окутывала его, только душа его больше не пела от счастья.

**Эпилог**

Прошло уже два месяца, как Уваров принял наследство, а он каждый день проводил в седле, появляясь в доме только на обед и сон. Он осматривал свое поместье, объезжал поля, где только что закончилась жатва, часто бывал на току, наблюдал за молотьбой. Интересовался положением крестьян, понимая, что голодные или больные работники сделают намного меньше, чем сытые и здоровые. Советовался с соседями о том, как можно улучшить надои коров и увеличить поголовье свиней. Всю сознательную жизнь прослужив в полку, Сергей мало что понимал в сельском хозяйстве, но с жаром бросился осваивать новое для себя дело. Благо, управляющий дяди был очень толковым и честным человеком и немало помог процветанию поместья. Лето заканчивалось, год обещал богатый урожай, работы в его поместье велись дружно и споро, и Сергей даже успевал иногда бесцельно прогуляться на Франко по лесу, любуясь, как приближающаяся осень окрашивает в багряный и желтый листья деревьев и предвкушая отличную охоту по первой пороше. Он отпускал повод, и Франко, мягко ступая по лесной тропинке, вывозил его к новым неизведанным уголкам. То вдруг покажется впереди голубая гладь озера, то вынырнет из чащи лесная полянка, на которой Уваров вдруг обнаруживал поздний урожай земляники. Особенно нравился Сергею запах приближающейся осени, чуть горьковатый, пряный запах сырой листвы, дождя, грибов и яблок.  
Все, казалось, было замечательно, но ночами, когда отступал груз забот, перед мысленным взором Сергея вставало веселое лицо Леньки, он вспоминал его откровенные и смелые ласки и, даже несмотря на крайнюю усталость, ворочался и не мог уснуть. По прошествии почти трех месяцев Уваров окончательно уверился в том, что к молодому кузнецу у него была не мимолетная прихоть, вызванная появлением в поле зрения красивого молодого человека и долгим воздержанием, а самые что ни на есть настоящие чувства. Впрочем, он обманывался, когда пытался себя уверить в том, что все это было не более чем увлечением. Сергей помнил, как был ошарашен острым желанием, накрывшим его, когда он впервые увидел Леньку, его манящие, лукавые глаза, подкупающе обаятельную улыбку, ладную крепкую фигуру. Он настолько не хотел расставаться с парнем, что позволил себе даже нарушить правила приличия и пригласил кузнеца разделить с ним трапезу. А уж дальнейшие события обычно сдержанному и рассудительному Уварову вообще казались происходящими не с ним. Он давно понял, что его влекут не прекрасные дамы, а симпатичные юноши, но никогда он не ложился в кровать с мужчиной, с которым познакомился в тот же день. И никогда ему не было настолько хорошо. При своей несомненной мужественности, именно в постели Сергей предпочитал отдавать лидирующую позицию своему партнеру, был мягким и податливым, и Ленька с его энергичным характером, смелым поведением, который так открыто, не стесняясь, выражал свои чувства, не мог не покорить Сергея.  
Видеть его хотелось невероятно, но Уваров понимал, что, если бы Ленька хотел того же, он бы дал о себе знать, а бегать за тем, кто не желает тебя видеть, Сергей всегда считал малодушным и зазорным. Вероятно, жена для него оказалась дороже, или же парнем двигало всего лишь любопытство, удовлетворив которое, Ленька позабыл предмет интереса. Хотя в глубине души Уваров знал, что Ленькины чувства были искренними и настоящими. Но, видимо, долг перед семьей оказался для него более важным. Несмотря на свои правильные рассуждения, Уваров все равно не мог не проехать лишний раз мимо двора старосты. А вдруг как Ленька все же решит навестить сестру? Вот и сегодня он направил Франко к знакомому дому. И неожиданно из ворот вышла старостиха с двумя спеленатыми детьми на руках. Уваров знал, что два месяца назад она родила одного сына, поэтому Уваров сдержал коня и окликнул женщину:  
— Откуда это, Анисья, у тебя второй-то появился? Никак хлопот мало? — пошутил он.  
Женщина быстро поклонилась и подошла ближе к всаднику:  
— Горе у нас случилось, барин Сергей Александрович. Невестка от родильной горячки померла, дите вот осталось. Так брат привез мне сына, у меня свой-то есть, как-нибудь обоих выкормлю.  
Сергей почувствовал необычайное беспокойство, грусть по умершей во цвете лет женщине, трепет от того, что Ленька тут, и эти противоречивые чувства заставили его перебить словоохотливую Анисью:  
— А где брат-то, уехал?  
— Так он к вашей милости направился. Хотел поговорить с вами, чтобы остаться подручным у здешнего кузнеца, тяжело ему теперь одному-то с двумя ребятишками, а тут я по хозяйству помогу.  
Уваров в волнении наскоро попрощался и погнал Франко к имению.  
Уже на подъезде к дому он заметил идущего по дороге мужчину и скорее почувствовал, чем узнал в нем Леньку. Сергей пришпорил коня и догнал кузнеца. Спешившись, долго не мог проговорить ничего, только смотрел на парня, как будто нашел потерянное сокровище, которое не чаял отыскать.  
Ленька, не глядя на Уварова, заговорил первым:  
— Вот и свиделись, Сергей Александрович! Неловко мне, получилось, будто обманул вас, пообещал видеться, да ни разу и не появился. А как нужда заставила, так прибежал. Но совесть у меня осталась, прошу только вашего позволения переехать в Быково, пока младший не подрастет, чтобы без присмотра можно было дома оставить.  
Уваров, как будто не слыша, подошел к Леньке, сжал до боли плечо и произнес только:  
— Леня!  
И так восторженно и откровенно смотрел на парня, что тот вмиг все слова правильные забыл и сам жадно стал шарить взглядом по его лицу и фигуре. Ленька только сейчас понял, как истосковался, и чувствовал, что, даже не случись этих печальных обстоятельств, все равно бы пришел, не выдержал бы разлуки.  
А Уваров продолжал:  
— Леня, мое предложение осталось в силе, я помогу тебе с деньгами, а ты откроешь лавку, ни к чему подобный талант зарывать в кузнице. К такому обходительному купцу вмиг покупатели слетятся. Даже из соседних околотков приезжать будут. Ну а сметливость твоя поможет не остаться внакладе. За младшим пока сестра присмотрит, а ты можешь поставить дом рядом с лавкой и нанять кухарку, положение твое изменится, так что нужно привыкать к прислуге. А старшего можно отдать в пансион, твоему наследнику нельзя оставаться необразованным.  
Ленька несмело улыбнулся, а в голубых глазах вновь появился озорной блеск и живость, которые так красили его и составляли основу его привлекательности. Он видел, как непритворно волнуется за него Уваров, ощущал его близость и поддержку, и почувствовал, как переживания и тревоги последних месяцев оставляют его и впереди его ждет та самая жизнь, о которой он столько мечтал когда-то в кузнице. А главное, в этой жизни будет присутствовать Сергей.  
— Ну, что же мы стоим, — как бы придя в себя, встрепенулся главный герой Ленькиных мыслей. — Я как раз собирался домой, приглашаю тебя на обед, а заодно обсудим все необходимые вопросы.  
Ленька кивнул и, чувствуя, что не в силах удержаться, легонько провел рукой по тыльной стороне кисти Уварова, заставив того покраснеть. Но обоим пришлось взять себя в руки, понимая, что в ближайшие месяцы необходимо сдерживать свои порывы, дабы не вызвать кривотолков. Они двинулись пешком к имению, Уваров вел в поводу Франко и с присущей ему рассудительностью, заботливостью и привычкой планировать жизнь подчиненных, которую он приобрел на службе, думал, как славно они теперь заживут. Он возьмет на воспитание одного из многочисленных племянников и усыновит его, чтобы отпала необходимость жениться и производить наследника. И сыновья Леньки в вакации будут воспитываться вместе с ним. А там по характеру будет понятно, кому останется лавка, а кому дедова кузница. Кто знает, возможно, кто-то из них станет ученым, поступит в университет, выучится на правоведа или врача, ведь сейчас для сыновей Леньки все переменится: иметь в родителях купца — совсем не то, что быть сыном кузнеца. Сам же он думал о будущих ночах с Ленькой, о том, как будут жить рядом и видеть друг друга, как возьмет его в путешествие по загранице, и от этих мыслей на лице Уварова блуждала счастливая улыбка. В небе гомонили, собираясь на юг, ласточки, порыв прохладного ветра взметнул полы Ленькиного пиджака и закружил ворох опавших листьев, но Сергею показалось на миг, что наступила самая настоящая весна.


End file.
